Two Switched Spirits
by Kazad
Summary: When the two Spirits Yoshino and Kurumi swapped bodies, was it just a mere coincidence or a plot by an Evil Angel and Shido's world is turned into a mayhem. Kurumi heard the voice of the merciless Angel's plan after it showed itself in her dream, it introduced itself as the Evil Angel, Zadkiel. Secrets will be revealed and lives will be endangered (TOO SAD AND DEPRESSED TO POST)
1. Opposite Spirits

07/13/2014

I was just about to leave this with a oneshot but since some people liked it, I'll turn it in a compilation. Honestly, I take me days to think of what to write or how it will turn out. Good or Bad ending?

* * *

Shido and Yoshino who is in Kurumi's body are running after a runaway Spirit with a sadistic smile and it seems it's Kurumi in Yoshino's body. They have to solve this fast since Shido can't take this any longer. Both of them are already breaking in sweat just by running after Kurumi in another Spirit's body.

"Shido-san hurry up"

"I'm already running as fast as I can, Aaah! Why did this happen?"

**3 DAYS AGO**

A good sunny day, Shido took Yoshino on a little walk on a park since Ratatoskr observed that her mental state begun to drop down this past few days. Shido thought that e could bring Yoshino on a park since its calm atmosphere relaxes people.

"Yoshino, How are you feeling?"

"I feel better, the atmosphere feels relaxing"

"Lately you looked a bit down"

"Uhm, well…that's-"

"What's wrong?"

A wave of energy travelled the surroundings, alerting the spirit of this unusual energy. Yoshino felt it and Shido didn't because he's not a Spirit. Unfortunately, there's another Spirit in the vicinity who felt the same energy. The young Spirit begun to be drawn to the energy as she let her body guide her.

"Yoshino, Where are you going?"

"Shido-san, there an unusual energy around"

For a child's body, Yoshino run faster than a 17 year old Shido. The young Spirit crossed deeper in the woods and finally found a huge glowing crystal rooted to the ground. A few moments later and Shido was able to catch up after the Spirit.

"What…is that?"

"I don't know but there's a huge amount of energy in it"

Their eyes dazzled before the huge unknown crystal that emits wonders and mysteries. A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere and aware the two to which the voice is coming from. A girl in a blood and shadow Astral dress revealed herself out of the trees and bushes that has been cloaking her.

"Ara-ara~, so you felt it as well"

"That voice, Kurumi!?"

"You have a Spirit with you, no wonder you found it"

"Kurumi, What are you doing here?"

"I want to take the energy inside this thing"

The crystal grew brighter from before, Its size begun to compress as the light grew brighter. Kurumi hurried towards the energy source and so Yoshino did the same to stop her. The moment their hands came in contact with the crystal a sudden explosion of blinding light occurred. Shido covered his eyes until the light itself faded away. As his eyes awoken again nothing happened. He saw the two spirits rubbing their heads and gaining their consciousness. It may look normal but something did happen.

"Y-Yoshino are you all right?"

"Just a little dizzy Shido-san"

Shido rubbed his eyes with a mix expression of shock and confusion. The cruel spirit stared back at Shido and replied with a child's voice. At first, he thought that is impossible so to make sure his mind isn't playing tricks on him he asked Kurumi.

"Ku-Kurumi?"

"What is it Shido-san"

This time the young Spirit stood up and gazed upon Shido and rather confuse why Shido looked a bit surprised. He rethink every single thing but his head is too wild out to think calm and clearly.

"Hey, Hey, you're kidding right"

"Ara, why are you looking like that Shido-san"

"Shido-san you're acting weird"

Both of the Spirits felt an oddity in their bodies. When they realized something is odd they begun to stare at each other and took a few seconds to process their thoughts. A shocked "Eh!" came out from both of them. Kurumi is in Yoshino's child like body while Yoshino is in Kurumi's good looking body.

"Wha-what just happened?"

Yoshino's hands shook as she pointed at her former body which is Kurumi's currently one. On the other hand Kurumi became a bit annoyed gazing at her own body with a child in it.

"I can't believe this, I can't use my powers in this body"

"Calm down Kurumi"

"You're not the only one with the problem"

Sparks formed as the two Spirits that switched bodies angrily glare at each other. Shido then decided to take both of them back to Fraxinus so they can figure out what happened. Kurumi became persistent but with Shido's persuasion he was able to convince her to come with them until this matter is solved. Even Kotori can't believe what she's seeing, Two Spirits that switched bodies. It is impossible even for a human. Shido explained what happened that resulted into this even though he has no idea to how did this happen.

"There you have it"

"We'll try to analyze the crystal for now you have to deal with both of them"

"How am I going to deal with Kurumi and Yoshino?"

"Stop whining, It's just two girls how hard can it be?"

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE PRESENT**

The wind felt odd as the sun sat highly in the sky delivering heat yet the day felt colder than usual. When Shido went outside he noticed that the plants are covered in thin layers of ice. This ice is different, it freezes everything it touched just like the one with Yoshino's power. When Shido asked Kotori about this, Fraxinus confirmed that this is a Spirit's doing. Shido thought that Yoshino must have done this since she is the only one with this kind of power so he asked her about this.

"Heh? But Shido-san I can't use my original powers"

"Then that mean Kurumi is doing this"

"That's the problem Shido-san, I can't find her anywhere"

"Haa! Kurumi's gone, we have to find her"

Shido along with Yoshino (in Kurumi's body) set out to the city to search for the runaway Spirit. They looked everywhere but no sign of a Kurumi in a child's body. The last place they haven't checked yet is the shopping district, a cold wind blew straight to their faces like it's telling them to follow. A few meters ahead of them a waving Kurumi wearing a smile forced them to join a game of chase. As the runaway Spirit started dashing away the two start to run after her as well. It would be easier to catch Kurumi if she wasn't using ice to increase her speed.

**PRESENT**

After running for quite a while, Shido and Yoshino halted after running out stamina thus letting the Spirit Kurumi get away. Both of them tried to catch their breath even for a few minutes, they wouldn't be able to catch up anyway since their legs refused to run any further. Shidoand Yoshino went back to Fraxinus to track down the runaway Spirit and luckily Kurumi sat down in a playground swing doing nothing but swinging her legs back and forth.

"There she is"

"What's with you Kurumi, she wants us to chase her and now she's just sitting there"

"Don't you find it odd Shido?"

"…?"

"The fact that Kurumi can freely use Yoshino's powers"

"Now that I think I about it"

"I just hope she doesn't learn to use an Angel"

(Zadkiel is not what just that they think it is)

After pinpointing the runaway Spirit's location Shido and Yoshino reached the playground in time before Kurumi got bored of waiting. As they confront the Spirit with the face of a killer, Kurumi seems that she's not done yet.

"What took you so long"

"What's with the sudden game of chase"

"I want my old body back"

"You know I just realized, What If I use your "Angel" the way you used before"

"before?"

"Ara, she didn't tell you Shido-san"

Yoshino knew what exactly Kurumi is talking about. She clenched her fist and frowned a she decided to reveal her Angel's purpose towards Shido. It is unknown on how Kurumi gathered this knowledge, perhaps it came from the Angel itself.

"There's a reason why I never fight and I asked a friend to help me do it"

"All this time you were holding back so you can't kill anybody"

"That's right Shido-san, that's why no matter what I don't fight"

"Also I met your other friend, he doesn't seem to like Shido-san at all"

"What's the purpose of all of this Kurumi"

"I just got bored, so I decided to play"

Kurumi stopped swinging her legs and stood up from the swing. She dusted of her sundress without even noticing the current situation. The runaway Spirit went along with Shido without giving a fight. Back at Shido's home an awkward atmosphere surrounded the place as Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino and Kurumi have dinner. Kotori remained silent the whole time and just stared at the Spirit's whose bodies got switched by a crystal for some reason. Tohka uttered the first word.

"Hey Shido, Is it really true that Yoshino and Kurumi….switched bodies"

"I've been telling that it's true"

"But they look perfectly normal"

"Ara, are saying Shido-san is lying Tohka-san"

"I can't still get over it"

A lot of things happened and Tohka can't get over the fact that Yoshino and Kurumi would end up getting their bodies swapped. Ever since this happened and Shido explained what happened from the start, Tohka can't help but stare full of puzzle. After quite a while Yoshino decided to join the conversation as well.

"None of us wanted this to happen"

"She's right, this annoying puppet won't stop talking"

[Who you calling annoying woman!]

"Stop saying things like that to Yoshinon"

Yoshinon's cute little puppet arms softly hit Kurumi multiple times after being insulted like that. Kurumi on the other hand couldn't even feel the puppet doing any damage at all. After a few minutes Yoshinon stopped when Yoshino calmed him down.

[You two have to return to your bodies before he-]

Before Yoshinon could even reveal the next word, he immediately closed his mouth with both of his hands. Yoshinon realized it after he understood the way Yoshino stares at him as he spoke. Shido leaned his head to the puppets direction after being curious on what Yoshinon said.

"Before he what Yoshinon?"

[Nothing, nothing, Shido-kun, forget what I said] The puppet nervously laugh as he shook his hands in denial and looked away for a few seconds

Their dinner ended with everyone in confusion on what just happened in the conversation. Even in the end Kotori didn't mention a single word because she still can't believe of two Spirits switching bodies. Shido slept late at night, still thinking in whose "they" Yoshinon is talking about and why is he to scared to mention them in front of the others? Perhaps this is another mystery that should just left unsolved till some day.


	2. Sealed Power

I think I might end this with 5 chapters since 10 would be too long. I'm trying not to rush so I can get the work right. Appreciate the reviews. :3

* * *

Tense atmosphere surrounded the moderate living room with three people sitting in there, a psychotic killer in a child's body, an innocent child in a beautiful killer's body and Shido who is deeply intensified from the two Spirits hostile aura towards him. No one uttered a word and this made Kurumi annoyed especially that there's a talkative puppet in her left hand.

"Aren't you going to say anything Shido-san"

"Uhm…..well…..Not much really"

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm going out"

"Hey….wait Kurumi, you can't just go off somewhere"

"Ara, Why is that?"

[Nyahahaha, you took off without saying anything last time]

"I can't stand talkative people especially rabbits"

After unable to stand to the puppet's talkative nature, Kurumi took the puppet of from her hand and tossed it to Shido before she stormed out of the living room, leaving the two speechless. The cruel Spirit walked off with a bit of disappointment in her but as she walk further, Kurumi felt a rush feeling wanted to be free so she obeyed her instincts and went to search for some prey. In a dark alley, there were two men torturing a cute little kitten to which Kurumi didn't find fun so she went towards them with a killing intent at hand.

"Ara, ara, Mister what are you doing?"

"Hehe, It's just a kid"

"Do you want to have some fun?"

"Sure, Why don't we play a little game"

A deadly smirk accompanied with those bloodthirsty eyes woke up Kurumi's killer instincts as she walked slowly and closer while her fingers pressed her soft skin. Drawn near, there were nothing else heard or left but the screams of death and the tearing of the flesh. Kurumi's bloodstained fingers shook indicating she isn't satisfied yet, Kurumi wanted to use this forgotten power that Yoshino refused to use in battle by any means necessary.

"This is getting more interesting, I never knew that Shido-san is keeping a Spirit like this"

While the merciless Spirit is basking in blood while laughing in the blood that scattered everywhere, Shido has to deal with Yoshino who's first time going to a school but the problem is that everyone thinks that it's Kurumi and Shido is the only one who knew that it's actually Yoshino in Kurumi's body. At least Yoshino is amazed by the wonders of school for a young age, unlike any other students that it's a torture.

"This is amazing Shido-san, I've never been into a school before"

"Schools can be fun sometimes but Yoshino you have to avoid getting other's attention"

"Heh? Why is that Shido-san?"

"Other people doesn't know that you're you, only me, Tohka and Ratatoskr knows"

"I understand, if Shido-san says so, I'll do it"

For once, Kotori let go all of her relief in one big sigh, she always thought that Shido is the type who would feel nervous in a little situation. Ratatoskr is too busy watching over Shido and Yoshino's situation that they haven't checked on Kurumi who had gone off somewhere again. The merciless tested the grip of her hand by opening and closing it.

"…?"

A strange presence behind her caught her attention and when she looked back, Kurumi saw a white rabbit with a pair of red round eyes wearing a formal butler uniform. The rabbit stood straight and firmly as it looked hostile towards the killer in a child's body. A soft smile appeared on her as she wasn't too bothered seeing a white rabbit butler appeared out of nowhere.

"And who you might be usagi-san?"

"Funny, I should be asking that question first"

"Ara, ara, Where are my manners? I am the Spirit Tokisaki Kurumi"

Kurumi who is currently in a young girl's body gracefully curtsied to the white rabbit as a show of formal greeting of a noble lady. It was the white rabbit's turn to gently introduce himself, the rabbit butler leveled his arm to his abdomen while bowing to the young Spirit.

"I am the Angel Zadkiel, I am the power of the original owner of your current body"

"Zadkiel? Ara, So you're Yoshino's monstrous rabbit who turned into a fluffy bunny"

"It was her wish to hold back most of her powers so she would avoid hurting others"

"I already noticed that, I felt that there was a chain binding the full power"

"I suggest you do not attempt to do that"

"Why shouldn't I, this is my body now"

"If you ever did, Yoshino's mental state would not be able to bear a sudden release of Spirit energy"

After hearing on what would happen if Yoshino were able to use her full power, Kurumi gave an evil smile after she thought of another devious scheme. If it wasn't for Yoshinon's loose lips and talkative nature, Kurumi wouldn't have thought of this. She placed her hand against her soft cheek and did another fake innocent acting towards the Angel Zadkiel.

"You don't have to worry, I wouldn't do something that reckless"

"I simply forgot that there's a way to revert the switching process but I need some time"

"As long as I can return back to m body then time doesn't matter"

"Then I bid thee farewell"

The white rabbit bowed once again before evaporated with a pale glow of light and sparkles. Kurumi was bored because he has no playmate so she decided to toy with human lives and with that Kurumi purposely summoned a spacequake at its full release, something Yoshino would never do because of her kindness, that's why when she arrived the spacequake was at a minimal scale.

(Ooouuuu)

The familiar sound of a spacequake alarm alerted everyone into evacuating in a spacequake shelter but not Shido and Yoshino. Kotori immediately called them showed them that a Spirit wave was detected the moment the alarm went off. To their surprise it was Kurumi raising her right hand with a smile that might have cause the spacequake now. The two then rushed to where the merciless Spirit is to now, Shido knew he would have to negotiate to Kurumi in stopping the spacequake, now that he thought about this there was a familiar scene like this before.

"Kurumi! What are you doing? Stop this spacequake"

"Why should I?"

"You already know why, We don't have to do this all over again"

"You're right"

"Huh?"

"Zadkiel!"

As she slowly raised her hand down, Kurumi signaled an evil smile and raised it again. She did un summoned the spacequake but she summoned Yoshino's Angel Zadkiel so she can use it in an offensive way. Both Yoshino and Shido backed away and widened their eyes after they saw a giant white rabbit puppet manifested near her.

"T-that's my Angel!"

"What are you planning to do Kurumi?!"

"Something that Yoshino is to afraid to do- is to kill!"

Golden rings appeared on each of Kurumi's fingers, this was the thing that Yoshino uses to control Zadkiel but in an advanced form, the Angel can be controlled at a distance without the user being on the Angel. Zadkiel let out its breathed as cold air surrounded the city, then a blizzard of sharp icicles rained down the city enough to tear concrete and steel apart.

"What are you going to do Shido-san?"

The barrage of icicle was about to impale Shido and kill him when Yoshino decided to end this madness. Shido held his breathe as he closed his eyes but he felt no piercing pain and when he opened his eyes, Shido spotted Yoshino blocked all the attacks with an invisible shield while in Kurumi's Astral dress "Elohim" and holding in her hand is a musket and a flintlock Pistol.

"I never expect you to fight back"

"You tried to hurt Shido-san...you've gone too far"

Kurumi felt fear against to the once kind Spirit, Her own crimson eyes threw a sharp glare to her and Kurumi felt huge amount of hospitality from Yoshino. She never admitted but she knew what she saw, Kurumi never imagined to see a cheerful and kind Spirit be angered like this. She focused the Angel towards Shido and made it prepared to attack.

"I suggest that you stopped Zadkiel's actions"

"I never seen this side of yours, You have a wonderful Spirit with you Shido-san but that doesn't-"

A red light on its neck indicated that it was ready to fire a blast that can destroy and not just freeze anything. Zadkiel already opened its mouth and a sphere of pure Spirit energy formed on it but before Kurumi could make it fire, a gunshot was heard. Even everyone on Fraxinus including Kotori widened their eyes on what just happened.

"Y-Yoshino? You just shot your own body like that"

"Don't worry Shido-san, I'll make sure she won't die"

What Yoshino did is pointed the musket and fired at the left side of Kurumi's abdomen, the merciless Spirit was dropped to her knees as she grasped her wound. Because of that, the Angel's attack was halted after she shot Kurumi. Zadkiel was un summoned and the dark skies were light blue again. Yoshino approached a wounded Kurumi and pointed a flintlock pistol on her head.

"Wait Yoshino, If you shoot her she'll die for sure"

"So…..you finally showed that other side of yours"

"I won't kill you, I'm just making sure you don't hurt anyone"

"Kurumi, who have a lot of explaining to do"

"You could say…that this power made me curious on….what it can really do"

"What it can really do? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you…some other time"

Kurumi was already sweating from the blood that has been flowing out of the gunshot. Her white sundress has been tainted with her own blood, after a while Kurumi passed out from losing blood so they rushed Kurumi back to Fraxinus so they can treat her wounds and put her into custody for a few days.

"Nee Yoshino, What did Kurumi meant back there?"

"I….don't know"

"Ah, Sorry- I didn't meant to be suspicious or anything"

"You know, I never thought you would resort to that"

"That's because…I wanted to protect Shido-san and I got scared when you were about to die"

Yoshino hesitated to reply a response at first, the young Spirit laid down her head upon remembering on how Zadkiel was about to kill the man that saved her. Kotori interrupted the two when she barged in and stated Kurumi current condition but her tone doesn't seem to be in the mood.

"The good news is that we were able to treat her wounds and the bad news is that she will remain in custody for a while"

"It's because of what she did back there, right"

"It's really difficult to watch over a loose killer in a child's body, we will focus on Kurumi from now on"

"So you trust me to watch over Yoshino without you watching us for the whole time?"

"Don't worry we're not treat her a prisoner just a killer under surveillance"

The young commander shook her hand before she left right after she gave the results and Fraxinus actions on what Kurumi did. The merciless Spirit is held in an interrogation room where the walls are sound proof so they can have the conversation they need to talk to. Instead of a prisoner interrogation room, it's more of an ordinary living room. Both of Kurumi's hands are cuffed with metal bracelets to weaken her Spirit energy.

"From now on Ratatoskr won't take its eyes of you"

"See, you won't take action if I didn't do anything sooner or later, you're slow even though you know my nature"

"You may be a ruthless and brutal killer but I never thought you would do something-"

"Way beyond the line, Am I right?"

"Hmph, I wouldn't have trusted you if Shido haven't convinced me to trust you"

A small smile appeared on the cruel Spirit's lips which Kotori find a bit annoying. She just remembered on how she said eyes after Shido talked her into lessen the strict surveillance because he said that this would cause uneasiness for Kurumi. She also thought that why would he care for Kurumi's comfort.

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you"

"Yes, What is it…..Kotori-san"

"What did you meant by 'this power'"

"My wounds are still fresh, let's talk about this some other time"

"Suit yourself but you're staying for a few hours so we can check you"

"I would be delighted to"

Their conversation ended with Kotori standing up first while Kurumi trailed her from behind. Kotori frowned the whole way while Kurumi smiled, before she entered a room Kotori removed the metal handcuffs that had been a burden for Kurumi because of its weight and its uncomfortable steel grip. The young commander remained unfriendly towards her because of her records and her recent misbehavior for the past few days.


	3. The Shadow of an Evil Angel

Non stop typing this for three hours straight, my hands are all messed up and already broken to pieces.

I got lost in the story as well.

* * *

Standing in a solid ground, Kurumi breathe out cold air that it's almost visible, her surroundings were covered in layers of ice. There were people frozen in an odd position with very terrified faces it was like they were surprised and tried to get away. The merciless Spirit was dropped to her knees as she clenched her chest tightly trying to withstand the pain. The Angel Zadkiel appeared before her and stated his progress.

"So you cannot control it any longer, Do not worry I have one last thing to do"

"What…..is that? I don't know how to use this kind of power"

"I just have to reform the crystal and you can return to your respective bodies"

"You're not an Angel aren't you?"

"Ooohh~ so you figured out, I'm just a manifestation of the power that was hidden but I'm more than an angel"

The white rabbit sharply grinned at the exhausted Kurumi who seemed to have a bit of despised expression on her face. The white rabbit changed his shape and revealed his true form, a black shadow rabbit with a pair of round and red glowing eyes. The black rabbit mildly strangled Kurumi as he picked her up in the air and break the tracking device in her hand.

"I….want…to…..be released!"

"That's too bad…..this is not my body"

"Release me for I am Zadkiel!"

"So…you're the Angel's true form"

Its echoing, deep and growling voice terrified Kurumi which she never felt before, she told herself that this Angel standing before her is an Angel's more evil due to the huge amount of Spirit energy that is unreleased. He raised his huge claws and with a single swing of an arm, the claws pierced the merciless Spirit's flesh and blood gushed out of her. The black rabbit wasn't finished, he whispered to Kurumi ears as his last words to her.

"I'm the darker and more evil form….I'm the evil Angel Zadkiel, there's no mercy left in me"

"Y-You…an…evil….angel"

Her last moments were the evil Angel raising its arm once again and landed a piercing scratch right before her eyes. She woke up with her heartbeat stopping the second she died in her dream. She noticed the annoying rabbit puppet being placed in a small desk near her bed, it must have been Shido who put it when she was asleep.

"It was just a dream, for a second thought-"

"That Angel was real, Am I right Tokisaki Kurumi?"

The same terrifying and echoing voice was heard again when it showed a shadowed silhouette of a black rabbit with a pair of round glowing red eyes showed itself on the mirror as she stood up and take a look at it. Kurumi backed away in fear after just remembering the fear she felt in her dream, this time Kurumi could actually be killed by that Evil Angel.

"What do you want from me? This isn't my body"

"I know that and that's why you must switch back with the original and follow my instructions"

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"All you have to do is for you and Yoshino to touch this crystal at the same time"

"That's it?"

The merciless Spirit gazed at the crystal that has a black hole like energy inside, its dark purple color made it look more dangerous and evil. When Kurumi switch her sights back to the mirror, the evil Angel was no longer there. She brought the crystal with her and went to find Yoshino who is currently with Shido in his house. Tohka, Shido and Yoshino are all watching television at that time when all of a sudden, Kurumi stormed in with a pale expression.

"K-Kurumi? You look pale"

"Here's…the cure for us to return to our own bodies"

"A crystal? It looks like the one that did this in the first place"

"And we do the same thing before. Shido-san, Yoshino, I need to talk to you two somewhere"

"Heh? Where?"

"It can only be done to the same place it started"

"The park"

"That's right"

A little bit confused of the situation, Shido and Yoshino followed Kurumi who felt like the evil Angel is nearby watching her. Shido noticed that Kurumi looked like the face of someone who seen fear but he thought that it's impossible for Kurumi unless she seen someone more merciless and evil than her. To their surprise, there were crystal shards that scattered everywhere and implanted it selves to the ground. She showed them the crystal and explained the instructions right before.

"All we need to do is for me and Yoshino to touch this thing at the same time and place"

"I'm fine with that"

"Good, let's get started then"

Yoshino walk closer towards the crystal that emits evil presence and that's why the young Spirit is hesitant at first but she ignored it afterwards. Kurumi gripped the other end while Yoshino gripped the other end, a dark purple light shined brightly from the crystal and the blinded all three of them. When they re opened their eyes, Shido and Yoshino were sent back in front of his house while Kurumi is transported inside a building with glass everywhere.

"Y-Yoshino, Is it really you?"

"I'm back to my own body Shido-san"

"Thank goodness, I thought I have to deal with Kurumi any longer"

"I have to get Yoshinon"

"He's in the desk in your apartment"

There were huge pieces of broken glasses inside the building where Kurumi is sitting on her knees while panting. She tested the grip of her hand and checked that she really was back to normal. Before she could even celebrate, the terrifying voice of the evil turned Angel, Zadkiel, appeared as a shadowed silhouette in a mirror beside her. Kurumi felt more fear as it grinned and show his white sharp rows of teeth.

"I've done what you told me, What else do you need from me?"

"As I told you before, I want to be released and for that to happen you have to make her release full power"

"Yoshino would only fight if Shido-san's life is at stake, wait- you're telling me to kill Shido-san"

"Shoot him enough to make him stay alive and of she still resist, shoot him right in the head!"

"Take Shido-san as a hostage and demand her to fight me in able to save Shido-san"

"When that connection is in danger, Despair would fill the Spirit and only there the actual power of the Spirit from the bordering dimension will appear"

"I would like to see what Yoshino's actual power from the bordering dimension"

The black rabbit Zadkiel opened his hand and showed Kurumi a past image from the bordering dimension. It was years ago when Yoshino last used her actual power using an Evil Angel, it wasn't a pretty sight for the dead few men who were the last person see the sight of the bordering dimension. The next image showed when Yoshino finally seen the horror she caused and because of that she went to this dimension and finally saw herself in a changed form.

"She sealed her own powers right after she arrived here, No wonder she keeps this as a secret"

"Her powers were even more sealed when Itsuka Shido sealed Yoshino's powers!"

"I'll take care of this, tomorrow"

"I'll be waiting, Tokisaki…..Kurumi"

The voice started to fade away as its shadows started to vanish from the mirror, Kurumi was glad that terrifying evil angel is gone. Meanwhile in the Itsuka household, everything is back on the way it should be, no psychotic Spirit in a child's body. While they're having dinner, Kotori almost forgot what she has to tell all of them.

"Ah! I just remembered something"

"What is it Kotori?"

"Kurumi said something while we're examining her, I thought it was weird"

"Tell us what happened"

"Well, It started the other day, right after Kurumi almost killed you"

Kotori briefly explained all the details on happened the other day, it started when Kotori was having a conversation with Kurumi in an examination room. The young commander leaned against a wall while still holding her chupa chups with a frowned face and Kurumi who is sitting in a table and humming a soft tune.

"You're unexpectedly calm Kurumi"

"Why wouldn't I? I just found something wonderful, it's something about Yoshino"

"And What is that?"

"I can't tell you yet but it has something to do with her Angel"

"Being secretive are we? Are you too afraid to tell me or Shido"

The merciless Spirit jumped down from the table and gave Kotori a smile of a sarcastic person which annoyed her further. After seeing Kotori's annoyed expressions, she silently chuckled and realized how easy Shido's little sister is. She shook her index finger as she smiled at the small commander.

"It's something more personal Kotori-san and I don't like spilling out people's past that easily"

"If something happens, you'll the first person I'm going to blame"

"Blame the white rabbit, He has something else on his mind"

Kurumi approached Kotori after she threatened her, she whispered to her hear and gave the small commander a jolt on the Spine. After softly laughing psychotically, Kurumi left the room as she waved her hand. The merciless Spirit got on Kotori's nerve even more but she was puzzled on what white rabbit is she talking about.

"And that's all she said before she left"

Kotori raised her chopsticks when she ended the brief explanation and details of her flashblack. Shido was bugged by this since she knows Kurumi for giving hidden messages and that one doesn't sound very safe. Yoshino knew what Kurumi meant but she still kept it a secret from the others or that Evil Angel would hurt Shido and she can't stand Shido being hurt or killed.

"Yoshino you don't looks so well"

"N-no, I'm just fine Shido-san"

"Well, If you say so"

It's already night and everyone else is back to their beds and already asleep, the young Spirit grew restless the more she keeps her secret from the other especially Shido. Her eyes surrendered to her fatigue and so she begun to fall asleep, memories of the old days came back to her. She was in a different and darker Astral dress, there was a huge black rabbit puppet with him, it was Zadkiel following the puppeteer's command to attack all the people. Her eyes were glowing red, a sign of someone who had no emotions or even mercy.

"P-please, Stop"

"Kill him, Zadkiel"

"It's time to eat"

Everything was vague afterwards, the next thing she remembered is that Yoshino is standing in the middle of a crater in some unknown world. The air was different, the surroundings were different and the people that inhabitant it is different. She looked at herself and realized that she looked different and her power is far weaker but Yoshinon is the only thing that didn't change. It was the puppet who knew everything and who she was and what she was in the past.

"Yoshinon….."

"You don't have to remember all those painful memories, just forget them and start a new one"

"If you say so"

Inside her, Yoshino felt an evil creature roaring at its chained and suppressed state, those deep roars echoed to her head and gave her constant headaches. It got worse when the AST arrived, not knowing what to do, Yoshino never hesitated to summon her Angel Zadkiel. She raised her right hand called upon her Angel.

"Zadkiel!"

She was surrounded by ice and then a huge crack appeared on the ground, a white rabbit emerged out of it. Yoshino felt new to the appearance of her Angel, it wasn't destructive nor evil, it was a merciful Angel. It allowed Yoshino to use the powers of Ice as means of defending not offensive, ever since that day Yoshino never remembered what her actual power really looked like.

"I…..will….be….free"

Inside a dark Space, a black rabbit was chained into an eternal darkness of the soul where it would never come out not until their bodies where switched and the flow of her Spirit energy became unstable and because of this the real "Zadkiel" got out but not truly.


End file.
